At The End Of The Rainbow
by luckycharm9
Summary: This story takes place directly after HBP. Harry and everybody else are still dealing with Dumbledore's death and where to go from there. Major HG fluff to come in later chapters, along with final battle scenes. Also includes some RHrm romance.
1. A Most Uncomfortable Dinner

This is a story that takes place directly after Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It starts off on the same day as Dumbledore's funeral.

Dinner that night was a very quiet affair. Even Fred and George were silent, which was odd because the two could usually never shut up.

Harry was miserable. He had not said a word to anybody other than Ron and Hermione back at the funeral. He looked up and observed the red haired family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were taking very small bites, and it looked to Harry like they were having trouble swallowing. He looked to the left of them, and saw Charlie and Bill, who were both staring at their plates so intensely that Harry was sure that by the time dinner had finished, there would be holes in two of her plates. Harry looked next to him and saw Ron and Hermione. He had noticed at the funeral that they seemed awfully close, but didn't tease them about it; he wasn't exactly in the teasing mood. They were holding hands under the table, and although he knew they were both as miserable as he, he also knew that they were content with each other.

Hermione looked up and noticed him staring at their hands, and blushed when he looked up into her face. They shared a small, quick smile that said, "Well it's about time!" and she looked down again quickly.

Harry then looked at Ginny, who was sitting next to Ron. He felt a terrible squeezing sensation when he looked at her. He hated the fact that he had had to break up with her, and even though he knew she understood, even a little, he also knew that it had hurt her. It had hurt him too. He hated that he had had such little time with her, that as soon as he was happy, something had to happen to take it all away. He felt something for her that he couldn't even begin to describe. She made him feel warm and content. And even though Harry had just broken up with her, he already missed her.

As he was thinking these things, Ginny looked up and their gazes locked. They both blushed, but didn't look away from each other. His eyes were pleading with her to forgive him and try to understand that even though he didn't want to do this, he had to. Her eyes were searching his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

He gave her a tiny smile, and she looked back into his eyes and saw something there that shocked her. She saw a lot of pain, sadness, and sorrow, but most surprising of all, she saw love.

Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that he loved her, and she smiled back. Harry then looked down again, and sat there for another two minutes before he couldn't take the silence any longer. He excused himself and went up to get ready for bed. He knew it was pointless to go to bed this early, seeing as how he would most likely not sleep at all, but it had to be better than being downstairs where there was an incredibly high amount of tension.

When he was ready for bed, he climbed into bed, put his glasses on the stand, and stared into the darkness, willing a pleasant and dreamless sleep to come over him.


	2. Tears and Kisses

Chapter 2: Tears and Kisses

The next morning was also a quiet affair, asside from Mrs. Weasley's high pitched voice talking with Fleur about the wedding that was to take place in a few days. It was hard to believe that something so normal and happy could occur after something so terrible. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Ron's bedroom, talking over their plans that were to take place after the wedding. Harry had of course tried talking Ron and Hermione out of going with him, but they wouldn't hear it.

"No, Harry. Stop trying to talk us out of this. We _are _coming with you, so just...shut up!" Hermione burst out suddenly.

"Fine." Harry said with defeat. He wanted them to come with him, but at the same time, he was terrified that he would be the cause of them getting hurt. "So i was thinking that the first place that we would go is to Godric's Hollow, where my parents lived. Hopefully that'll give me some idea as to where i should look for the Horcruxes -." As he said this, he heard the door creak. Hermione and Ron had apparently heard it too, because no sooner had the word Horcrux come out, than Hermione's swift hand had flattened itself against Harry's still open mouth. Ron looked reproachfully at Harry, as if it were Harry's fault that Hermione had her hand on his mouth. They stared at the door, and after a moments hesitation, in walked Ginny, looking confused to find hermione practically in Harry's lap. Harry, seeing Ginny's bewildered face, shoved Hermione, making her fall to the floor with a reproachful noise.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said as he helped her off of the floor.

"No problem," Ron said, his cheeks slightly flushing from their skin to skin contact. He akwardly let go of her hand and turned to Ginny. "Whatdya want?" he asked, in his usual spectacular manners.

Ginny looked up from the floor, and looked at her brother cautiously. It was not her brother or Hermione's company that she was seeking at the moment.

Ron, seeing his younger sister stealing glances at Harry, sighed. He approved strongly, even though he didn't show it outwardly very much, of his best friend and his sister. But he knew what Harry's mission was, and he didn't want Ginny to get hurt anymore than she already had. He looked at Hermione and gestured for them to leave the room.

As they walked out of the room, Harry's palms became sweaty and he swallowed nervously. This was the first time that he and Ginny had been alone together since the funeral, and even then, there had been hundreds of people around them.

Ginny walked towards Harry after Hermione had given her a secret encouraging smile and closed the door. She sat on the bed next to him and cleared her throat.

"I just, um, wanted to see how you were doing. Since the funeral and all" Ginny explained nervously.

"Oh." he said. This is not what he had been expecting. He thought that she was going to ask him- no, beg him- to reconsider their relationship. To throw herself at him and smother him with kisses until he relented. But the way that she was speaking with him now was normal, albeit a little akward, but mostly normal. "I'm fine, i guess. And you?" he asked stupidly.

"Fine, i'm fine." Stupid. This conversation was pointless...painful. Why couldn't she just admit to him how much she needed him right now? How much she wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine, and that nobody else that they loved would die.

"That's good." Harry replied. Ane then, just to fill in the growing silence, said " I'm leaving. After the wedding. Ron and Hermione will be with me, so no one needs to worry. We'll all be fine."

"Not worry? _Not worry?_" Ginny asked incredulously. " How the hell do you expect me not to worry? You think i can just sit here at home with my mum and Fleghm, who by the way, will drive me crazy, and just twiddle my thumbs and act like everything is fine? Like everything is normal? Even though my boyfriend will be out trying to save everybody, risking his life day after day?" Ginny was shouting at this point, not caring that these words were hurting him. And of course she knew that he wasn't trying to get himself killed...but that didn't mean that she wan'ty going to worry.

After Ginny yelled this, Harry looked at her and said quietly, " I'm not your boyfriend, Ginny". After he had said it outloud, to her stricken face, his heart sunk. It flet like someone had stabbed him with a knife right through the heart and they just kept twisting it, torturing him. Ginny turned away from him and willed herself to keep the tears that were threatening to pour over away. Hidden.

Harry touched her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. He was saddened by the tears that she had been trying to hold in fell over her beautiful eyes, and down her soft, freckled cheeks. "Why are you doing this Harry? Why?" She said in an anguished whisper.

The next thing she knew, Harry's warm, soft lips were kissing her cheeks, slowly kissing her tears away. Her eyes slid closed as his gentle lips kissed her eyelids, her nose, the corners of her mouth. And finally, his lips covered hers in a heartmelting kiss. One of his hands had tangled itself in her long, red hair, and the other was at the small of her back, pulling her as close to him as she could possibly get. She clawed at his shoulders, trying to get closer to him, and ran her hands up his neck through his shaggy hair. They continued kissing, and Ginny was happily surprised when Harry slid his tongue along the bottom of her lower lip, begging entrance into her sweet mouth. She eagerly kissed him back, and sighed as his hands rubbed her back soothingly. Needing air, she pulled her lips away from his and gently started kissing his throat and neck, causing goosebumps to rise on his smooth skin. He arched his head back, revelling in her loving touch. This is exactly what he needed. He needed to forget all about his mission and Voldemort, and concentrate on Ginny. His Ginny. His lips found hers again, and he kissed her, long and slow, making the sensation last as long as possible. He pulled away and rested his forhead against hers, as they tried to control their ragged breathing.

After a minute, Harry looked into Ginny's face, and said, " I love you, Ginny, That's why I'm doing this- because I love you." Ginny stared into his face and leaned into him again with a sad smile. She kissed him softly, sweetly, and brought her lips close to his ear. " I love you too, Harry." She whispered.


	3. I Like the Danger, Silly

Chapter 3: I Like the Danger, Silly

The next few days passed in a daze for Harry. The house was in constant chaos from Mrs. Weasley trying to get in order for the wedding. And when Ginny wasn't getting fitted for her dress, ( Mrs. Weasley seemed to think that Ginny's small frame was changing on an hourly base), she was with Harry. They hadn't really talked about what had happened between them; they just continued to pretend that Harry was not leaving in two day's time.

The day before the wedding found Harry and Ginny sitting underneath a weaping willow in front of the pond that was near the house. It was near enough so that Ginny could faintly hear when Mrs. Weasley was calling for her, and far enough away so that they could be with each other without having to worry about people (ahem, Ron), interrupting them.

Giiny was, much to Harry's pleasure, sitting across his lap, kissing him with a fire that threatened to burn him alive. He loved kissing her, that was for sure, but he wasn't sure why she was in such a rush. Her hands were clawing at his shirt, pulling it up so that she could run her fingers over his defined stomach.She was pressed extremely close to him and Harry's heart soared as he felt one of her hands inching themselves up his thighs. Now normally, this would be absolutley fine with him [not that they had ever gone this far before, but he had a feeling that something was wrong.

He pulled his face away slightly and held her face with his hands, willing her with his mind to take it slower. She didn't, and her hand felt his ever hardening member. Harry Sighed and regretfully stilled her hands of its motions. "What's up with you, Gin?" He asked with bright red cheeks and short, shallow breaths.

She harrumphed and looked away angrily, ignoring him.

"Come on, talk to me." he pleaded, gently kissing her neck, running his lips down to her delicate collar bone. She smiled and fondly kissed his head, pulling his face up so that she could look at him properly.

"I'm just...worried. The wedding's tomorrow, and i know that we've both been pretending that we could stay like this forever, but it's here. You're leaving." She said, her cheeks paling.

"Oh." Harry grimaced, realization dawning in his eyes. "Yeah, i guess i should have known that. I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember when i had to break up with you at the funeral [even though this had been less than a week ago, it seemed a lot longer ? I did that for a reason Ginny. It was very wrong of us, of me to keep this up. I know that you know that my mission is to defeat Voldemort once and for all. The reason that i wanted to end things with you was because i know Voldemort, I've been inside his mind, and he doesn't play nice, Gin, he plays very dirty. He'll use you to get to me, i know he will, and i can't let that happen", he explained in a rush.

"I've been inside his mind too, remember," She reminded him of her experience with the Diary of Tom Riddle. "I - I agree with you" she stammered.

"Huh?" He said feeling stupid. She laughed, closed his mouth for him, and lightly kissed him.

"I agree with you. I knew all along that this would happen; i've just been savoring these last few days that we've had together...putting it off. I knew that i wouldn't be safe if we kept this up, even though that would be _absolutely fine _with me, because i've come to realize that i like a little danger in my life, i mean, i'm with you, right? But i knew that you wouldn't be able to concentrate fully if you thought that I might be in danger. I just want you to know, that I'll wait for you, forever if I have to, and...i love you."Ginny finished. It was only the second time that she had said it, and it still made her throat catch. In a sense, she was losing him, and then in another, she knew that he was leaving her to make the world a safer place for her, for everybody. And she loved him even more for it.

Harry smiled widely in response and captured her lips with his own in a sweet, lingering kiss. He knew that they wouldn't have many more of these before he left, and didn't want to waste a moment. She brought her hands up and cradled his face to hers, keeping him there a few more seconds.

"We don't have to say goodbye just yet. We've still got the wedding tomorrow...and tonight." She said suggestivley.

"Good thing, too." He said, giving her a bear hug. They sat there together until Mrs. Weasley's cries of distress were faintly heard from a ways off.

"Ugh, probably something wedding related," Ginny said. They got up and walked back hand in hand.


	4. Conversations

Chapter 4: Conversations

As they walked up to the door, Harry suddenly tensed. He pulled Ginny protectively behind him and swiftly pulled out his wand; Ginny did the same. They heard shouts coming from inside. Harry started to inch toward the door. Just as he was about to grab the handle, the door flew open, surprising them both. Out flew Hermione and Ron, with a very aggitated looking Mrs. Weasley behind her red faced son. " Unbelievable! In my own house!" Cried Mrs. Weasley in distress. Harry and Ginny both breathed sighs of relief, which, unfortunatley for them Mrs. Weasley noticed. She looked at their still clasped hands. Harry, seeing her glare pointed at their hands, clumsily shook his hand off of Ginny's. Mrs. Weasley frowned at him and went inside muttering about the "indecency of it all" and "when did they all start being so grown up?"

She slammed the door, and the four stood akwardly, avoiding each others gazes.Finally, Ron cleared his throat said," How's about some quidditch, eh, Harry?"

Harry looked up to his best friend and smiled, grateful for the distraction. They walked towards the shed to gather up the tools.

Harry noticed his friends still flaming ears and laughed. "So what did you get caught doing?" He asked still laughing.

Ron scowled and said, "That's none of your business!" and then, seeing Harry's amused expression, went on. " I mean, all we were doing was kissing...on my bed. Laying down. And i might have had my shirt off." He tumbled out. " And mum just freaked out! I mean i _am _of age. and Hermione's _older _than me! I thought that mum would be pleased, i mean not pleased to see us like that, but at least welcoming to Hermione. I mean, Hermione's been our friend for a long time. I thought mum would be happy to- i don't know- accept her into the family.

They were now sitting down in the grass outside the shed, quidditch forgotten. Harry saw Ron's face and saw the surprise and hurt mixed with embarassment. "I know what you mean, mate. I mean, when she saw me holding Ginny's hand, she looked disgusted. That was not exactly the reaction i was hoping for."

"What's going on with you and Gin anyways?"Ron asked.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Uh, nothing really. Well not _nothing. _We're just kinda...i don't know. Being with each other, until i have to leave."

Ron looked up in indignation. "So you're just going to leave? Don' t you care about Ginny's feelings at all? I mean, -" Ron was cut off by Harry's rising voice.

"Care about her feelings? _Care about her feelings? _Of course i care about her feelings. We both knew that i was leaving, but we couldn't just be in the same house without- being together. It's different for you, Ron. Hermione will be with us. You don't have to leave the person that you love. I do. Ginny's going to be here, and i won't be able see if she's ok. I won't be here to protect her, so that every night when i go to bed, i'll tell myself that she's still alive. So don't you _dare _tell me that i don't care about her feelings. You have no idea!" He fumed.

Ron sat silently, feeling ashamed. He knew that Harry cared about Ginny, and he couldn't imagine leaving Hermione. He couldn't do it. " I didn't know that you loved her." He mumbled quietly, finally looking up into Harry's sad face. " Of course i do." Harry said.

Ron didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. You're very strong, Harry. I could never leave Hermione. She's everything to me." Ron said.

"No, I'm not strong. I just have a mission. And that comes first, above everything, because as long as Voldemorts out there, no one's safe." He said.

They sat in silence after that, thinking of thier other halves.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Hermione cried in embaraasment. They were out by the pond, where Ginny and Harry had been only ten minutes before, lost in their own oblivion.

Hermione had told Ginny what had happened, and Ginny was rubbing her back in comfort. "I mean, Ginny, you should have seen her face! She looked like she was going to kill us. I thought that when we told Mrs. Weasley that we were together she would be happy. She hates me!" Hermione started crying in hurt.

"Of course she doesn't hate you Hermione. You know that. She was probably just surprised, is all. I mean you heard her, mumbling about us all growing up. And besides, you're already a part of this family. So's Harry.I would probably would have done the same thing if i saw i my child laying on a bed with someone, or...underneath a willow tree, straddling his lap, with her hands in very--hard places." She giggled. She didn't want Hermione to feel bad about what she and Ron were doing.

Hermione laughed through her tears, glad that Ginny was giving the dirt on her and Harry's relationship. " You guys haven't... have you?"

Giiny laughed, "No, no. That's the farthest we've ever gone. And he stopped me anyways." She explained, her cheeks a bright red.

"Why'd he stop you? I mean, they _like that _don't they?" Hermione asked.

"Oh my god. Yes, they like that Hermione. But I was upset that he was leaving and he didn't want to do anything just because i was upset. It has to be, you now, special. I'm glad that he stopped me. I don't think i'm quite ready for that yet. " She said.

They were quiet after that. After a few minutes, Hermione looked up into Ginny's face, shocked and alarmed to see tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"Ugh, i just...I'm so scared. I've been putting on a brave face around Harry because i know that he loves me and i know that it's going to be very hard for him to leave me, but I'm giong to miss him so much. And i won't know if he's dead or alive, and i just want to be with him. I've waited so long for him to notice me, and now he does, and we're in love, and we can't even be together. It's not fair." She said, finally letting go of the fear that she had been carrying with her.

Hermione hugged her friend to her and held her until her tears subsided.

" Ginny, i promise i'll write you a letter at least every week, to let you know that we're all ok. " Hermione said in reassurance.

"No...i'll be ok. That's risky, Hermione. someone could find out- no. it's too dangerous. Harry's got enough to deal with. He doesn't need to worry about me too. I'll be fine. " She said.

Hermione agreed reluctantly and jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. spinning around she saw a smug looking Ron. she smacked his knee and got up, burrying her face in his neck. " We should go talk to mum. Tell her about us...not that she hasn't already figured that out," he chuckled as he felt Hermione grimace.

They walked away towards the house, and Harry sat next to Ginny, resting his head on her warm, slender shoulder. she turned her head and kissed his ear, running her fingers through his unruly hair. She brought his face up to hers and kissed him softly, her heart starting to race. Harry put his hands around her small waist and lifted her up into his waiting arms. He ran his lips down her neck, sliding her straps down to reveal her creamy shoulders. He rubbed his fingertips over them and folllowed with his lips, making Ginny's skin tingle with pleasure. His hands slid from the small of her back to her stomach, teasing her by lifting it up inch by inch. She moaned softly as his hands grazed her breasts. He looked up into her eyes silently asking if this was ok. In response, Ginny kissed him hungrily, willing him to continue his actions. He brought his hands back to her small but full breasts and kneaded them gently through her bra. Ginny moaned again in pleasure and ached to feel his hands on her bare skin. she slid her hand around to her back and unclasped her the silk barrier between them. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat and trailed his fingers along her, making her flesh raise with goosebumps. She sighed as he cupped them into his warm hands, revelling in his loving touch. His hands left her breasts and she let out a small moan of dissapointment. He chuckled soflty and kissed her puckered lips, before lifiting her shirt and bra off of her in one, swift movement. Neither of them moved as Harry's eyes widened. Ginny smiled softly as she watched him take in her creamy skin. He looked up into her face and kissed her slowly, bringing his hands oncea again to her breasts. he trailed his lips down her collar bone and down, above her chest. And then, smiling wickedly, moved past her raised flesh to kiss her stomach. She gasped at the sensation his kisses were creating in her lower belly and she moaned with want. Harry kissed her just above where her shorts stopped, and licked along the fabric. Ginny clenched her hands in his hair, begging him to go lower. He smiled and brought his lips back up to her chest, finally sucking her nipple into his mouth. She stuffed her hand into mouth to keep from crying out loud and arched her back, trying to get as close to him as she could. He continued his minstrations on the other, loving that he could give her this pleasure. He loved that he could love her, even if it was just for a few stolen moments.

Ginny groaned as his hands trailed down her chest and came to rest on her thighs. She took his hand and brought it to cup her mound, wanting to feel him inside her. He moved it against her gently for a few seconds and then pulled away from her. " Not yet Ginny." He whispered.

" Oh, but i'm ready Harry. I am more than ready." She said in a ragged voice.

"Yeah, but I'm not. I want it to be special." He said, running his hands up her stomach and to her hard nipples again. he brought his mouth down to kiss and lick each nipple for a few more minute, making Ginny's passion grow, before pulling away and sliding her bra and top back down into place. She nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed his pounding pulse. She knew that he wanted her, and her knew that it had been torture for him to stop himself...but he loved her and wanted everything to be perfect. She smiled contentedly and kissed him again and again. She would never get enough. "I love you, Ginny" He whispered to her.

" I love you too, " She said, snuggling into his side as they walked back to the house.


	5. Absolutely Bonkers

I made a change. The wedding will take place tomorrow, not today. Sorry if there was any confusion. I love the reviews by the way. Thanks to: lovesreading2, goonergirl, and suprememangafan!!!!

Sorry it's a bit short...just wanted to give the fans a little something.

Chapter 5: Absloutely Bonkers!

Harry and Ginny walked into the sunny kitchen and were surprised to see Mrs. Weasley and Hermione hugging, both with tears streaming down thier faces. They looked at Ron with bewildered expressions and Ron shrugged his shoulders with an "I have _no _idea" look on his long face.

Ron, who had one long fingered hand on Hermione's shoulder in comfort, slid it off and edged closer to his sister and best mate. " We walked in the house, and then Hermione got really angry- you now how she gets Harry, like with her stupid SPEW and stuff- "Ron whispered rolling his eyes, although there was a fond look in them. " And then she just went off on mum. Saying all this stuff about how we were all grown up and that she loved me and she didn't care what anyone else thought, because we're happy. And then mum kind of got this weird teary eyed look on her face and then she just started howling, and they've been crying and hugging ever since. Barking mad, mate. Absolutely bonkers the both of them!" He finished, eyes still wide with confusion at the sudden turn of events. Hemrione heard the last part though and looked up at them, her tears drying for the moment. Mrs. Weasley let her go and smiled clumsily. "Welcome to the family, dear" she said, patting Hermione's bushy head. With that, she looked over at Ron, Harry and Ginny and narrowed her eyes. "Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare call your girlfriend bonkers! Although i guess she is to go out with the likes of you!" Mrs. Weasley said, while Hermoine gave Ron a smug look that said, "You should learn to keep your big fat mouth shut."

Ron's ears turned crimson with having been overheard and he took Hermione's hand, leading them out of the kitchen. Harry and Ginny made to follow them but were stopped by Mrs. Weasley. "Not so fast you too. I think we'd better have a little chit chat". Harry swallowed nervously. It was rare that Mrs. Weasley gave him that look, and he decided that he didn't like it at all.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked politely.

Mrs. weasley harrumphed. "Don't act like you don't know what i'm talking about. I see the things that go on in my own house." She said to both of them.

"Well, We..." Harry started, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Thankfully, Ginny saved him. "We're dating mum. We were at school too. It's old news really. I'm surprised it never got back to you, actually." Ginny said boldly. Harry stared at her in horror. What was she thinking?

"Ginny!" Harry gasped at her in disbelief.

"What? Oh, relax Harry. She was going to find out sooner or later. Besides, you're already a part of the family. Nothing will really change." She said. But after looking at his gaping mouth and tense shoulders, she turned to him and lightly put her finger on his chin, making his mouth close, and put her hands on his shoulders, making them slump into a less tense position. Mrs. Weasley stared at them with an amused smile on her face, amazed that Ginny had finally gotten what she wanted. Mrs. Weasley knew that her only daughter had fancied Harry for years. But she didn't know that Harry had started to return the feelings. Harry looked into Mrs. Wealsey's face with an embarassed look. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you, Mrs. Weasley." He said, ashamed.

"Oh Harry, you silly boy." And then pulled him into a bone crunching hug. Harry felt his shoulders sag with relief, and hugged her back. After she pulled away, she dabbed at her misty eyes. "What a morning!" She exclaimed. She turned toward her beaming daughter and pulled her close, feeling her happiness.

Dinner that night was a happy affair; Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron had light hearts now that they didn't have to sneak around, and Mrs. Weasley was excited about tomorrows events.

Fluer and Bill would be ariving sometimes later that night, and they would start cooking and preparing the next morning. After they had eaten and cleaned up, the four went out to "play quidditch".

"I can't believe she took it so well. I mean, she was pissed at Hermione." Harry told Ginny while they sat underneath their hidden willow tree.

"Yeah, but we didn't tell her while we were making out on my bed," she laughed.

"Oh. Yeah...That would be bad" he said, laughing at the idea.

They sat in a comfortable silence, until Ginny said, "so tomorrow's the big day." Harry knew what she meant, and she wasn't talking about the wedding. She knew that Harry, Ron, and Hemione were leaving tomorrow, and she was starting to panic as her last undisturbed hours with him faded away.

He elbowed her playfully, trying to lighten the mood. When she still sat there with a worried expression, he pulled her to him and looked into her eyes, trying to use his eyes to tell her that he would miss her too. "Hey, Gin...you know I'll miss you too right? That these past few days have been absolutely perfect, and that if i didn't have you, i might have gone crazy with worry...trying to think of ways to defeat him...worrying about the people that i could lose along the way..." He said, his eyes boring into her teary ones.

"I just wish i could go with you. I'm only a year younger Harry, and I'm really quick. I wouldn't slow you down" she pleaded with him.

Harry shook his head. "No. You are not coming with me. And yes, you would slow me down. All i'd think about is you, Ginny. I couldn't help it. And besides, you need to stay here to keep your mum sane...lord knows how she'll be after she discovers Ron's missing..." Seeing her expression, he pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "Maybe, if we have a bit of time, I'll come back for a bit...but only a little bit," he cautioned, seeing her excited face. "Just, i don't know. You'll know that i'm back if you see a red rose tied to your window frame. And then you can let me in through the window. No one will see cause it'll- if it happens- be at night.It's not a definite thing, Ginny, just a small possibilty. And you can't tell a soul, not even Ron and Hermione."

"Duh. I know that Ron's cool with us being together and all, but even he would freak out if i told him that you were climbing in my bedroom window in the middle of the night." She said, laughing. He had given her a glimmer of hope.


End file.
